dorklys_pokemon_rustyfandomcom-20200214-history
"Pikachu"
's lab]]"Pikachu" is the nickname that Rusty gave to the Kakuna that was his first pokemon. Appearance Pikachu, as a Kakuna, looked like any other Kakuna, often being dragged along by Rusty on a leash. As a Beedrill, he is often seen holding a gun with no ammo, but still trying to fire it. He eventually starts wearing a suit after killing Giovanni and taking over Team Rocket. Personality As a Kakuna, Pikachu was very passive of many of Rusty's unintentional tortures, but he desperately wanted to get away from Rusty, as displayed when he "evolves out of pure happiness" when a Team Rocket member touches him in an attempt to steal him. As a Beedrill, Pikachu is very aggressive and very violent, killing people without remorse. He is very vengeful against Rusty and has tried to kill him multiple times. Moves *"Headbutt" - Rusty threw Pikachu onto his opponent's Pokemon, causing a head trauma. History The Pokemon began life without the nickname "Pikachu" and presumably as a Weedle who eventually evolved into a Kakuna at some unknown point in time. 'Early Life' It is unknown when he evolved from a Weedle into a Kakuna. As a Kakuna, he came into the possession of Professor Tree, who mistook the Pokemon for a paper weight. He resided in Professor Tree's lab sitting on the back table, presumably holding down papers during his stay there. 'Ownership Under Rusty' Professor Tree let Rusty take the Kakuna as his first Pokemon the day Rusty went out into the world. Rusty would transport Pikachu via a blue leash instead of storing him into a Pokeball, dragging him along the ground. At some unknown point, Rusty tried to evolve Pikachu by throwing rocks at him, hoping one of them was a Sun Stone. This contributed to Pikachu's growing resentment towards Rusty. Rusty chose a rival and sent Pikachu to battle him. Rusty launched Pikachu at his rival's Rattata, causing it head trauma. When Rusty accidentally captures himself inside a pokeball while trying to catch a Shiny Bidoof, he asks Pikachu to get help, but being a Kakuna, can do nothing. Later in a cave, Rusty and Pikachu are attacked by Team Rocket. Rusty willingly gives up all of his pokemon except for Pikachu. however, when the Team Rocket member goes to steal Pikachu, he evolves into a Beedrill "Out of pure happiness." Rusty thinks that Pikachu evolved to save him, but Pikachu punches him and flees to the female Team Rocket member and leaves with her to burn down a hospital. Ownership Under Team Rocket It is assumed during this time that Pikachu stays at Team Rocket HQ. Team Rocket knows that Pikachu is one of the most psychotic pokemon they have ever had, so it is possible that they keep him there. When Rusty entered the HQ, Pikachu grabbed a gun and shot him out of revenge, but missed him until he was run out of ammo. Team Rocket members let Rusty join when they realized that he was a black-hearted trainer and that he brought drugs with his bike. Pikachu continuously pulled the trigger without an ammo pack while Rusty was assigned to steal a Pokemon via truck. When they met Red, Red unleashed his Charizard to burn down the truck, followed by Magneton and Gyarados to kill the Team Rocket Grunt. Able to survive the explosion, Pikachu flew away and escaped as Rusty is still fainted. After Rusty woke up, he thought that Pikachu was dead. As The Boss After his survival, Pikachu entered the Team Rocket HQ and (seemingly) murdered its leader in order to lead the Team Rocket. It is also shown here that Pikachu knows Latin, as he quotes a phrase with a twist while murdering Team Rocket's leader.(Sic semper tyrantrum being a twist on sic semper tyrannis.) He resided in the gym on Viridian City. Ruthlessly, he also executed Battle Blart who burned down Battlehaus with Rusty due to having a high debt. When Rusty told him to get inside the Pokeball, he ordered the Team Rocket member to kill him. However, the police intervened and arrested Pikachu, but Rusty exclaimed that Pikachu was his Pokemon, causing them to turn against Rusty instead. Pikachu expressed a smug when the police tasered his former trainer. 'Bidocalypse' Pikachu was seen during Peanut Butter's slavery, as he whips Rusty for singing the variation of the Pokemon theme song, which had made people cheer. In a timeline altered by Future Rusty, Pikachu was most likely being poorly treated again due to Future Rusty's repeated actions. 'Aftermath' After the damage was undone by Peanut Butter, Pikachu, now a worker of Dad's Deli, punishes and whips Rusty for attempting to escape and tells him to "go back to work." Gallery Screen Shot 2016-10-09 at 6.09.06 PM.png|Pikachu about to evolve Screen Shot 2016-10-09 at 6.09.25 PM.png|Pikachu evolving "out of pure happiness" Screen Shot 2016-10-09 at 6.09.44 PM.png|Pikachu as a Beedrill Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Team Rocket Category:Beige Town Category:Viridian City Category:Villains